All of Me
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: Jon Good and Jess have been together for 4 years and have spent most of it apart, due to Jon's schedule. But now he's taking her on the road with him, and the two couldn't be happier. But when another Superstar meets Jess, sparks fly, and threaten their relationship. Will Jess stick with the man she's loved for 4 years? Or will Stu Bennett get in the way of that?
1. Chapter 1

All of Me

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Jessica. That's about it. None of this actually happened…although the more I write it, the more my imagination likes to believe it is true.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Jessica Moretti squealed with excitement, clapping her hands together.

"I know. Now I get to have you with me all of the time," Jonathan Good, otherwise known as the WWE's Dean Ambrose, agreed. He was all too happy to have his girlfriend with him full-time, for the first time in their entire relationship.

"And I get to be your on-screen girlfriend, too. I mean, how much more perfect could it get?"

Jon smiled and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. Her arms immediately found their way around his torso. "I'm so happy, Jess. Seriously, after all of this time together, we can finally see each other more than a couple of times a month."

Jess beamed with happiness as Jon leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, babe," she sincerely spoke, as they parted their lips.

"I love you, too. This is gonna be so great for us."

Jessica and Jon had been together for four years, since they were both twenty-three years old. They had met while Jon was trying to make a name for himself on the independent wrestling circuit, and she was working as a paralegal. Her friend had dragged her to a show one night. The second that Jess and Jon locked eyes, they knew there was something rare between them. Jon pursued her and quickly found his way into her heart.

They had had a great relationship, though they didn't get to spend nearly as much time together, as they would have liked to, due to his schedule. However, they always found a way to make it work.

During the four years that Jess and Jon had been together, Jon had his girlfriend trained as a wrestler, mostly for fun, until it became clear that she could have a future in her boyfriend's business. Though her role as a part of the Shield only required her mostly participate in a valet-type role with minimal in-ring action for the time being, the couple was still more than elated to be able to spend so much time together.

"How do the guys feel about me joining the group?" Jess questioned, while her head was nuzzled in the crook of her boyfriend's neck.

"They love you, so they're more than happy to have you with us," he replied.

She smiled. "This is gonna be a lot of fun."

"Definitely."

As Jess got settled in, Jon was excited about finally having his girlfriend around. She was in the locker room with The Shield guys, though, the guys were in the catering area.

A knock on the door distracted her from setting up her stuff. Jess turned around to face the door and see who was coming to see her.

Jess immediately recognized her visitors as The Bella Twins, Brie and Nicole. She smiled at the pair. "Hi," she greeted, walking over to the two.

"Hello," they greeted, in unison. "I'm Brie. This is Nikki. We wanted to come by and introduce ourselves to the woman that Jon talks about non-stop."

"And you're so beautiful, just like he said," Nikki piped in.

Jess smiled. "Thank you so much. It's so nice to meet you both. I've heard so much about the two of you."

"Jon has seriously been talking about his girlfriend joining us for weeks. He's really so happy that you're here," Brie told her.

"I'm excited, too. In the four years that we've been together, we've never been able to see each other so regularly, as we can now," Jess explained.

"That's so awesome. One of the best things about dating one of these guys, for us, is that we can finally see our boyfriends all of the time," Nikki agreed.

"You're both dating wrestlers, too?"

"Yup. I'm with Bryan Danielson," Brie replied.

"And I'm with John Cena," Nikkie answered.

"Oh wow. That's pretty awesome. I'm sorry I know nothing about what goes on here. The only stuff I know is what goes on on-screen with The Shield. Other than that, I really don't know too much," Jess explained.

"That's completely understandable. Besides, Jon doesn't get involved in any backstage antics. That guy is completely in love with you," Brie told her with a genuine smile.

"Hello ladies," Jon greeted, approaching the door to the locker room.

"Hey Jon," the Bellas reciprocated.

"Hey babe," Jess greeted with a smile. Jon slipped into the room, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"I see you've met Nikki and Brie. I hope they weren't telling you lies like I'm a nice guy or something," he joked.

"We were just saying 'hi'," Nikki told him. "We wanted to meet the woman we hear so much about."

Jon blushed a bit. "I don't talk about her that much."

"That's such bull. All we hear about is Jess. 'My girlfriend this', 'Jess that', 'I miss my girl' non-stop," Brie teased.

"Noooo," he refuted, continuing to blush.

"Oh! Don't be shy. Jess, we hear about you every single time we run into Jon," Nikki insisted, having fun teasing her friend.

"Ugh. Fine. Yes. I talk about you all of the time," Jon finally admitted.

Jess smiled. "I think that's so sweet."

"It's the cutest thing ever," Brie gushed.

"Oh God. You two are really killing me here," Jon groaned.

The Bella Twins laughed. "We'll see you guys later," Brie said.

"It was really nice meeting the both of you," Jess said, her voice sincere.

"You, too!" Nikki replied with a genuine smile. The twins left the locker room, leaving the couple alone.

Jess turned to her boyfriend. "Aw Jon. You don't have to get all embarrassed about it. It makes me feel good to hear that you would talk about me so much."

"I can't help it. I just love you so much. And when I'm on the road, I miss you a lot. So, I just talk about you…whenever the opportunity presents itself," Jon admitted.

"Aw babe." Jess wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "I love you."

Jon leaned in and planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "I love you, too, Jess."


	2. Chapter 2

All of Me

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still only own Jess. Unless I happen to stumble upon a magic genie or something…okay…I need to cool it with the Disney movies…clearly. And I appreciate the reviews I received, and I hope that my time away hasn't made me suck lol I hope you're all enjoying it so far!

* * *

"Are you ready for your first night on Raw?" Joe Anoa'i asked Jess.

The 5'5" brunette was beaming. "I am so excited," she told her boyfriend's close friend, who was also known as Roman Reigns. They were hanging around in the locker room, mere hours before her debut as the only female member of The Shield. "I'm also really nervous. Millions of people are going to see me."

"You're gonna be great," he reassured her. "Don't even think about how many people are watching. Just focus on what's going on in front of you, and eventually, you're able to just go with the flow."

"Thanks. I'm gonna grab a snack to munch on. Do you want anything?" she asked.

"No, thanks."

Jess already had on her ring attire, which consisted of a pair of black skinny pants, a black fitted tank top with her Shield vest. She had on a pair of Marc Jacobs Quilted Leather Biker Boots. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her makeup was already done and was kept very natural and low key.

She navigated her way through the maze of hallways to the catering area, which, when she walked in, was fairly void of people. Jess grabbed a red apple and took a bite. Seeing as there weren't any familiar faces around, she headed back towards the locker room, to hang out with the other members of The Shield before it was show time.

On her walk back, she accidentally bumped into a hard body. She stumbled backwards and almost lost her balance but the body she had crashed into had caught her by the arm and steadied her back on her feet.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she immediately apologized.

"No. No. My apologies," the body spoke with a thick British accent.

Jess looked up to see who was standing before her. Her brown eyes locked on a set of green eyes. She recognized the Superstar with whom she collided as Wade Barrett. "I'm uh…I'm Jess," she introduced herself.

"I'm Stu…otherwise known as Wade Barrett around these parts," he reciprocated the introduction.

The two shook hands. "I'm Jon Good's girlfriend."

"Oh! So, you're Dean Ambrose's famous lady? I've heard so much about you, courtesy of your boyfriend. It's really nice to finally meet the young lady that I've heard so much about and put a face to the name," he kindly spoke.

She smiled. "Thank you. Tonight's the big night. Now, I get to be a part of The Shield," she explained to him.

"So I've heard. That's fantastic. I guess that means pretty soon with this whole Nexus reunion, we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, eh?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

"That's wonderful. It'll be nice to see you a lot more often…I mean…you know…you seem very sweet," he slightly stuttered, not thinking before he spoke.

Jess smiled. "It'll be very nice seeing you, too," she said, trying to will the blush out of her cheeks, as she was very flattered, especially at his getting a little tongue-tied and almost a little flirty with her. Not that she would do anything to jeopardize her relationship with Jon, but it was nice to feel that this handsome wrestler might have found her to be attractive. "Well, I…uh…I better get back to the locker room so the guys don't send out a search party. It was so nice meeting you, Stu," she said, a smile across her face.

The corners of Stu's lips curled into a smile. "Trust me, the pleasure has been absolutely all mine. I'll look forward to running into you again soon."

There were a couple of awkward seconds in which the two remained still, both sets of eyes lock on the other, before Jess quickly walked away, feeling almost overwhelmed by the intensity that existed between the two.

On her walk back to the locker room, Jess couldn't get that face to escape her mind. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced in years. It made her feel like a giggly, teenaged girl again.

"Hey beautiful," she was greeted, as she rounded the corner of the hallway leading to their locker room.

Jess grinned. "Hey baby," she reciprocated, her apple still in her hand. She walked right up to her boyfriend.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, leading her to the room.

"I am. I'm excited. I'm also a little nervous, but Joe helped me out with that a little bit," she replied, taking another bite of her apple.

"Good." They entered the empty locker room. Jon sat on the couch, pulling his girlfriend onto his lap. She put her apple down on a paper towel next to the couch. Jess swung her leg around, straddling her boyfriend. His hands found their way to rest on her lower back. She placed her hands on his biceps.

"I'm so happy that I'm here with you," she said, her words sincere.

"Me, too. It feels wonderful to finally be able to have you so close to me for more than just a day or two."

Jon grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled against his lips and ran her hands up his arms, resting them on the back of his neck. His hands fell slightly, coming to rest on her rear end, as their kiss began deepening.

"God, I want you," he breathed against his mouth.

"I want you," Jess agreed. Jon turned them over on the couch, so she was laying down with him on top of her. He ran his hand onto her thigh, squeezing it. Her hands found their way onto her face, as their tongues were wrapped up in each other.

"Oh God, you're getting me so hard, Jess," he groaned.

She giggled. "Babe, we're gonna get caught," she playfully resisted.

"I don't care right now," he insisted, his lips trailing down his girlfriend's neck.

"Baby," she moaned.

"You're so hot," he spoke, his lips not parting from her skin, as he buried his face in her ample cleavage, covering the tops of her breasts in kisses.

"I don't even care if Vince McMahon and my mother walked in right now. I need you," she groaned, finding herself lose control of her lust for her boyfriend. Jon's hands found their way up her tank top, his fingertips burning her skin with passion.

"Fuck this," he pulled back and picked Jess up. He brought her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them and locking the door. Jon sat Jess on the counter, his lips quickly pressing against hers, as the two quickly found their way back to their hot and heavy makeout session, as it continued to intensify and progress.

* * *

As The Shield's entrance music began blaring through the arena, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and the newest, still unknown member of the faction, Brooklyn, made their way down the steps, through the crowd, towards the ring. No one had any idea who this chick was who was with the heel faction. They all made their way over the barrier with Dean holding his hand out to Brooklyn to help her. The four made their way inside the ring.

Dean Ambrose held the microphone. When the music finally stopped, he spoke, "I'm sure you're all wondering who this beautiful woman in the ring with us is. This is Brooklyn. She's our newest member, even though, she's really been a member since the beginning. She just hasn't made her way out here until now. She is not afraid to stand up to anyone. And she is definitely just as fierce as the rest of us. We've come here to make a statement, and we have. We all refuse to back down to anyone. We have one current and two past champions in this ring. We have the most beautiful and dangerous woman that has ever stepped foot into any ring. And now, I'm supposed to be challenged by being thrown into a match with some dancing fool? I take it as an insult to my abilities. So get your ass out here, Fandango, and let's get your beating over with." Dean threw the microphone down causing a thud to be heard throughout the arena.

Within moments, Fandango's music started, and he and Summer Rae came out dancing.

Brooklyn, Roman, and Seth left the ring and stood on the outside, waiting for the match to get underway.

After watching Fandango's usual entrance antics with his blonde valet, the match finally began with the ringing of the bell. Brooklyn kept her eyes on Summer Rae.

The dancer made her way over to Seth Rollins, and she was eyeing him flirtatiously. He ignored her presence.

Dean Ambrose had control over the match. He was dominating Fandago. Brooklyn inched her way over to Summer Rae. As soon as Fandango's pet wrapped an arm around Seth's back with nothing but an unamused look from him, Brooklyn yanked her back by her hair, holding her by her blonde locks, so that her back was arched backwards.

Fandango rolled himself out of the ring, as Brooklyn roughly dropped Summer Rae to the floor. Fandango immediately grabbed her and the pair retreated up the ramp, as they decided to cut their losses and give up the battle.

Brooklyn stared the blonde down, having enjoyed sending a very tame beating in her direction...this time.

Roman, Seth, and Brooklyn climbed into the ring when the referee called for the bell to end the match. They celebrated the victory, stone-faced and staring at the losers, who remained at the top of the ramp, clearly damaged from being abused by the indestructible force.

Backstage, Jess felt invigorated. Her first night out there felt amazing. Jon, while sweaty and gross, couldn't stop smiling, as he saw the excitement all over his girlfriend's face.

"Baby, you were awesome out there!" he told her, feeling so much pride in her.

Jess jumped into his arms, not caring how sweaty he was. "Thank you. That was so much fun. And what an adrenaline rush!" she gushed.

"Babe, I'm disgusting and sweaty and smelly," he groaned.

"I don't care. After four years together, your sweat doesn't gross me out in the least. I've deal with your farting and not closing the bathroom door after Mexican food. I think we're good," she responded with a shrug, before kissing him affectionately. Jon wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss.

"Jess! You were great out there!" Curtis Hussey, otherwise known as Fandango, complimented, as Jess and Jon let go of each other.

"Aw thank you so much! I was so nervous, until the match really got underway. Then, I started getting comfortable.

"You didn't look nervous at all," Curtis assured her.

"Yeah. You were awesome! I hope that you get a push towards the Diva's division really soon because I think you could really kick some ass," Danielle Moinet interjected. The blonde who portrayed herself as Summer Rae hadn't seemed like the bitch she was on television, but truth be told, the jury was still out on that one.

"Thanks, Danielle. That's really kind."

"Of course."

The pair of Curtis and Danielle walked toward the locker room area.

"You're so perfect," Jon said, gazing lovingly as his girlfriend.

"Babe," she nudged him with her shoulder.

"You are, and I love you so much," he said. "I need a shower really badly. Let's get ourselves back into that locker room," he said, taking her hand and continuing to lead her to The Shield's locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

All of Me

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Jess. And I really own the story, too. Other than that, I got nothing.

* * *

"So, exactly what is this whole plan with the Nexus?" Jess asked the three members of The Shield with whom she was sharing a Ford Explorer with, as they travelled to the location of their next show. Jon was driving. Jess was in the passenger's seat. Joe and Colby were sitting in the back of the SUV.

"Well, Wade Barrett is going to reform the Nexus, as a way of trying to sticking it to us for being a better faction than they were. And they'll come after us, and we're going to feud," Jon responded with a shrug, nonchalantly.

"But aren't there a bunch of them?" she asked.

"Well, it isn't going to be all of them. Ryan is sticking with the Ryback character. Daniel Bryan is way too big to get back into that. Husky Harris is Bray Wyatt now. It's just gonna be Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, Darren Young, and David Otunga," Joe replied.

"Okay. So how's that going to work with three guys and a chick?" Jess questioned.

"It'll be fine. Besides, you'll be around, but no one is going to hit you or anything like that. It'll be alright," Joe assured her.

"I met Stu earlier today. He seems very nice," she told them.

"Stu Bennett? He's awesome. Really nice guy," Jon said.

"Yeah. All of the Nexus guys are cool," Colby chimed in.

Jess nodded. "A lot of people seem really cool."

"Yeah. There's a lot of great people in the WWE," Joe told her. "It makes it a lot easier being on the road all of the time. At least we get to hang around people that, for the most part, aren't complete douchebags."

"I love you, guys. You're great to work with and so much fun to hang out with. Not to mention, I have a huge crush on one of the wrestlers. That Dean Ambrose guy is just so hot and out of his mind. I mean, I couldn't possibly get any luckier than to work with him. He's a hot nut job," she said, winking at her boyfriend.

Jon grinned and pulled her hand into his, interlocking their fingers, affectionately. "You're the best, baby."

"I gotta say, I don't know if I've ever seen a couple more perfect for each other," Colby said, as he watched the two.

"Aw thanks," Jess said, smiling.

"You two have been together for a long time, right?" Joe asked.

"Four years," Jon replied with a nod.

"Shit. Four years?! When are you two getting married?" Colby questioned.

Jon and Jess looked at each other and shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, I want to at some point in the future, but right now, I'd just rather Jon focus on his career. And, you know, I'm curious to see where mine goes. We're both still young, so I don't see any point in rushing into something like that," she explained.

"Wow. Most females are desperate to get that ring," Joe commented.

"Jess isn't most women," Jon pointed out.

"Yeah. I'm happy with Jon. I love our relationship. And for now, I don't see any need for it to change. I can wait. It doesn't bother me at all."

"Wow. Bro, hold onto her. You found yourself a keeper," Joe told Jon.

Jon laughed. "Man, you don't have to tell me. I've got the greatest girlfriend ever. I'm never letting her go. I want her all to myself."

Jess smiled. "Good because I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

The next day, everyone was at the arena preparing for that evening's taping of Smackdown. Jess was sitting on a large crate, reading Hunter S. Thompson's The Rum Diary. Joe, Colby, and Jon were all working out their spots for the taping.

"Hey Jess. How are you doing?" the familiar voice of Stu Bennett filled her ears.

"Hi Stu. I'm doing well. How are you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm good. What are you reading?" he questioned, leaning on the crate upon which she was sitting.

"Oh. One of my favorites. Maybe you've heard of it…they made it into a movie. It's called The Rum Diaries by Hunter S. Thompson. He also wrote Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. That's the one most people know," she explained, as the look on his face was one of confusion.

"I know Hunter S. Thompson. He's actually my favorite writer," Stu told her, shocked that the woman who had been stuck in his head since their meeting, the previous day, was a fan of his favorite author.

"Oh really?" she responded, a smile forming on her lips.

"Yeah. That's so funny," he commented.

"Oh? Is it? He is pretty popular, ya know?" she quipped, teasingly.

"It is. I had no idea that you were a fan of my favorite author. It's nice to have something in common with such a beautiful lady," he complimented her.

Jess blushed a bit, folding the edge of her page down and shutting the book. "Thank you, Stu."

He smiled. "What else are you into?" he questioned.

"Well, I read a lot. I listen to a lot of music…watch a lot of movies."

"Oh? What kind of music are you into?"

"Um…I really prefer rock. The good stuff, though. I like some punk rock like Social Distortion. I like some alternative like The Smiths. And some of the just plain old bad ass rock like Guns N Roses," she explained.

"Are you bloody kidding me? You've got to be joking."

"I'm not sure if you're making fun of me or what. Jon teases me for a lot of what I listen to. But it doesn't bother me. I'm dedicated. I have a tattoo in honor of Guns N Roses."

"Seriously? Where?" Stu questioned, his interest in her multiplying quickly.

Jess hopped up off of the crate and turned around. She pulled the back of her shirt up and pulled her pants down a bit, revealing the two guns intertwined with red roses.

"Holy hell. That's really nice," he complimented. She turned around to face him.

"Thanks. I take it you're a fan."

"Yeah. I love Guns N Roses and The Smiths…I'm just impressed that we seem to have a lot of things in common. That's really cool," he told her.

"Yeah. Definitely," she agreed.

"Oh! By the way, you were great last night. You looked great out there. I mean…you always look great but last night…two thumbs up."

"Thank you," she responded, the heat flooding her cheeks, as her eyes looked down at the floor. The butterflies he was giving her were out of control.

"I'm really looking forward to the whole Nexus and The Shield storyline. We can definitely hang out more."

"Yeah. It'll be a lot of fun."

"Hey babe. I was looking all over the place for you," a female voice spoke, as seconds later, the Diva known as Alicia Fox appeared next to Stu.

"Hey Tor," he greeted, as she wrapped her arms around his torso, as she stood at his side. "This is Jess. She's dating Jon Good."

"Oh! You're Dean Ambrose's famous girlfriend! It's so great to meet you! She stuck out her hand. "I'm Victoria. You can call me Tori, though."

Jess shook her hand. "It's really great to meet you, too."

"So, Stu told me that his reunited Nexus is going to be feuding with The Shield. That's pretty awesome."

"Yeah. I'm definitely excited about it. Should be a lot of fun," Jess agreed with the woman she was feeling strangely jealous of.

"I heard you can wrestle, too. Why haven't you gotten any Diva matches set up?" Tori questioned.

"I dunno. I'm not really doing the Diva thing yet, I guess. Probably because I'm still really new here. Besides, I don't want to take the spotlight away from Jon. He's been working so hard for so long to get here," she explained.

"Aw. Well, I hope you eventually come onboard with us. It'd be great."

Jess gave her a smile. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Alright. Well, we've got some business to attend to. I'll see you around, Jess," Stu said, giving her a wink that went unnoticed by his girlfriend.

"See you. Again, it was nice meeting you, Tori."

"You, too."

The women exchanged smiles, as Stu and Tori walked away. Jess watched them for a few moments before sitting back down and re-opening her book, though her thoughts were completed distracted by Stu. And it was driving her crazy.

* * *

"Wow. So that's the famous Jess, huh?" Tori spoke, as she and Stu made their way down to catering.

"Yup. I met her yesterday. She's really very sweet," he replied.

"Yeah. I feel like I know her already…after hearing Jon go on and on about her for all of this time."

Stu nodded. "She's a really cool chick, if you ask me."

"Seem so. We'll probably be seeing more of her once the storyline gets underway, too."

"Probably."

"Maybe we could double date or something one of these days," Tori suggested.

"Yeah. That'd be a great idea," he agreed. "You should talk to her about setting that up the next time you see her."

Tori smiled. "I will. It'd be so much fun!"

Stu gave her a smile. Truth be told, he would use absolutely any excuse to be near his co-worker's girlfriend. He hadn't been able to get Jess off of his brain for more than a rare fleeting moment.

Stu couldn't get that face out of his head since he first saw it the day before. He was already complete smitten with her. Those brown eyes staring in to his made his knees go weak. The way she smiled, the sound of her voice, her scent…everything just drove him completely crazy.

He knew this wasn't good. He had been with Tori for over 2 ½ years. Stu truly loved her. But there was something about Jess that made him absolutely crazy. He couldn't help it. She turned him into complete Jell-O whenever she was around. He wasn't sure what he wanted from her…other than to spend as much time with her as he possibly could.

* * *

**A/N: I see I have some readers. Thanks so much :) Let me know what you think, and I'll keep on updating, as long as I have people enjoying it! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

All of Me

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Jess. I own this whole story thing. And in my dreams, I own Stu…but that doesn't really count in the real world…or so I've been told.

* * *

Jessica was hanging out in her locker room. Jon was going over some plans for the evening's show with Joe and Colby. Seeing a she didn't have a match or anything, it wasn't really necessary for her work on her moves with them. So, she opted to hang out in the locker room and catch up on some reading. It was a better plan than to risk running into Stu, anyway.

There was a knock on the door, distracting her from that book that she held in her hands. "Come in!" she called out.

The door opened and in walked Tori. This made her anxious. Truth be told, her little crush on Stu was not going to interfere in their relationships, but she still hoped that it wasn't too obvious to his girlfriend.

"Hey Jess!" she greeted, in an upbeat, friendly tone, calming Jess's fears that she was not in trouble.

"Hey Tori," she reciprocated the enthusiasm. "Sit down, relax."

Tori acquiesced. "I know that we don't really talk much, but Stu seems to think that you're really cool, and I definitely would love to get to know you."

Jess smiled. "I would love to get to know you, too. You seem really great," she replied with a smile, though she didn't entirely mean that, as she was currently daydreaming about her visitor's boyfriend.

"I was thinking that maybe you and Jon would like to come out for dinner and drinks with Stu and me," Tori invited.

"That'd be really great," she agreed, acting enthusiastic, though she wasn't sure how good of an idea that would actually be. She didn't consider it to be exactly fun to be around Stu, with both of their significant others around. She'd probably end up making a fool of herself or causing a problem for at least one of their relationships.

"Awesome. Since we're all going to the same places, maybe tomorrow night we can go?" Tori suggested.

"That'd be awesome. Jon and I would love to go with you and Stu," Jess quickly accepted the invitation.

"Great! I can't wait. I feel like we are gonna be such great friends," Tori spoke, her voice excited.

"I would love that."

"I can't wait to tell Stu. He's gonna be so happy. We sometimes have trouble finding other couples to double date with."

"Well, I think it'd be a lot of fun. Since Jon's been wrestling for so long and is usually on the road, we don't ever get to double date. Hell, we've barely gotten to see each other. So, this is really exciting for me."

* * *

The next night, Jessica was in her hotel room with Jon. She was getting ready for the double date with Stu and Tori. She wore a pair of dark denim jeggings, a black bandeau top with her Helmut Lang black silk-chiffon top with her Christian Louboutin Daffodile 160 Crystal-Embellished Suede Pumps. She had her long brown hair down and straight.

"You look incredible," Jon commented, walking into the bathroom, as she finished applying her makeup.

Jess smiled and turned to her boyfriend. "You look sexy," she replied with a wink, eyeing him in his dark denim jeans and dark grey button-down shirt that he left untucked.

"You think so, babe?" he asked, his hands finding their way onto her hips. She backed him up against the door frame. She rested her hands on his chest.

"I know so," she replied, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. He pulled her body closer to his, as he gave her another kiss.

"What time are we supposed to be meeting up with Stu and Tori for this double date?" Jon asked.

Jess glanced at a nearby clock. "In twenty minutes," she answered before leaning in for yet another kiss.

He smirked. "I can make that work."

"I bet you can." Jon's hands went right to her jeans, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them, while she furiously unbuttoned her top. Once she was shed of the two garments, Jess's hands found their way to his pants. As she worked on removing his belt, Jon unbuttoned his shirt. Once the two were left in mostly undergarments, Jon picked his girlfriend up and laid her down, as he climbed on top of her.

Their lips found their way to each other, as their bodies were pressed tightly together, before Jon pulled himself out of his boxers and pushed Jess's underwear to the side. He slowly pushed himself inside of her.

Jess let out a moan. "Oh my God. You feel so good, Jon."

He groaned as he pushed his entire length inside of her. "You feel amazing. I could ditch dinner and just do this all night with you."

Jon began thrusting into her, a bit roughly. But Jess was thoroughly enjoying it, as her legs wrapped themselves around her boyfriend. He lifted his upper body up and held onto Jess's hips, as he drank in the sight of her body.

"You're so fucking hot," he told her, his words coated in lustful sincerity.

"You're so hot. And you feel amazing," she moaned.

He chuckled. "I love fucking you."

"I love it, baby."

Jon began thrusting with everything he had in him. His eyes were shut tightly, as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release. His girlfriend's ecstasy-filled moans were pushing him over the edge. When he opened his eyes, the sight before him sealed the deal. Jon leaned his body over his girlfriend, as his release continued.

When Jon was finished, he leaned in and kissed Jess. "God, I love you so much."

She smiled. "I love you, babe."

The two laid there for a few moments, before getting up, getting redressed and fixing themselves up. Jess hoped that having just had sex with her boyfriend, she wouldn't be preoccupied with Stu's presence.

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate the favorites and follows and reviews. You guys are awesome! Thanks for the support. It definitely makes me all too excited to keep writing and keep posting. You're the best! XoXoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

All of Me

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still only own Jess. If that changes, I'll let you guys know. I promise.

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate seeing all of the visitors and views. I'm happy that some of you are following this story and reviewing. You guys are awesome and are definitely making me feel welcomed back! Thanks so much! Love you guys! XoXoXoXo**

* * *

As expected, Jessica and Stu had a very difficult time keeping their butterflies in check during dinner. It wasn't blatantly obvious to Jon and Tori, as the two tried their best to control themselves, but they were still having trouble with it.

Jess found herself hanging onto every word that escaped Stu's lips. That accent, that smile, those eyes…everything just captured her attention and held onto it with a death grip. She couldn't get over how insanely attracted to him that she found herself to be. She felt absolutely awful about it, seeing as she truly did love her boyfriend with all of her heart. And she also knew that Tori was completely in love with Stu.

Stu wasn't exactly having an easy time, either. Jess's smile made his stomach do flip flops. Her voice gave him chills all over his body. When her eyes met his, he felt the entire world come to a complete stop for a split second, and everything else that existed seemed to just disappear. Stu really did love Tori. Being with someone for two and a half years would do that. But he found Jessica to be absolutely irresistible. It was driving him insane. He couldn't get her face or her smile out of his head. He just always wanted to be near her. He couldn't stop thinking about his co-worker/kind of friend's girlfriend.

The wine was never-ending, and Jess was really glad that she wouldn't be in action tomorrow. What could she say, though? She loved her Riesling. She just hoped that it didn't interfere in her trying to resist her attraction to Stu.

"Jess, you were right about the wine. I've never had Riesling before, but this stuff is so amazing," Tori commented.

The brunette smiled. "I told you. I love this stuff. I'm so happy that we're off tomorrow," she replied with a laugh.

"I'm with you on that one," the longtime Diva agreed.

"You two are on your third bottle. You may not be able to function for at least two days," Jon joked, as he rested his arm on the back of Jess's chair.

"Hey—you benefit quite well when I've got lots of wine in my system," she shot back, smirking at her boyfriend. Jon laughed, before leaning over and kissing the top of her head, while pulling her over to him.

Stu felt pangs of jealousy watching the affectionate exchange between the couple. He knew that he had absolutely no right to be jealous, but he just couldn't help himself. He had it really bad for this chick.

"You guys are really great together," Tori commented.

"Aw. Thank you," Jess replied with a lopsided smile, as he refilled her glass, as well as Tori's, emptying the bottle.

"So, how long have you two lovebirds been together?" Stu asked, sipping his beer.

"Four years," Jon replied. "But we didn't get to spend that much of it together because I was usually on the road."

"Yeah. It was pretty bad. I used to kind of enjoy it when you would get injured because it meant that I would be able to spend more time with you. I know it sounds pretty fucked up, but…yeah…I had no problem with you getting hurt. I was excited to be able to see you for more than a day or two."

"Yeah. I remember having some really tough times on the road. I would miss you like crazy. I drove the guys crazy over it. I mean, I know it was my choice to be away, but that didn't mean that I enjoyed being away from you. That just completely broke my heart," he admitted, affectionately looking at his girlfriend. "I can't tell you how happy I am now that I get to have you to myself all of the time."

"Aw babe. I hated missing you," Jess replied. Jon moved his arm from the back of her chair to around her shoulders affectionately. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, which she smiled into.

"How are you doing over here?" the waitress asked, as she came over to the table.

"Can we have another bottle?" Tori asked, politely.

"And can we have refills of our beer?" Stu asked, motioning to his and Jon's nearly empty beer glasses.

"Absolutely," she replied, before scurrying away to fulfill their requests.

"So, are there wedding bells in your future?" Tori curiously asked.

"Uh…one day there will be," Jon replied. "Right now, we're just focusing on our careers, but in the future, I'd love to give this one my last name and be all domesticated…buy a house…have some kids…all of that fun stuff."

"Yeah. We're taking our time," Jess agreed. "I mean, we live together. We're just doing our thing, living it up while we can. I know I'm in no rush."

"Wow. Tori is the complete opposite. She's ready to get married yesterday," Stu commented with a smirk.

The Diva shrugged. "Well, I'm getting older. I want to do this stuff soon. It's been two and a half years. That's plenty of time to figure out if we're going to last. And we are. So, I figure, why wait?" she explained.

"Fair enough," Jess validated. "I don't disagree with you."

"So, you want to get married?" Jon asked.

"Well, yeah, of course I do, but I'm not looking to do it right now or anything. I'd personally rather wait. It'll happen for us when it's the right time. When we're ready to get married, we'll get married."

"So, you're not upset that we're not engaged?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "No. Not at all. If I was ready and waiting for you to do that, I'd let you know."

"Okay…good."

The waitress brought over the fresh beers and new bottle of wine, filling both of the females' cups before leaving to take care of the other tables.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty drunk, and it's wonderful," the WWE's newest addition admitted, proudly.

The other three occupants of the table laughed at her admission. "I'm right there with you, girl," Tori agreed.

"These two are gonna be quite a sight in the morning," Stu joked to Jon, who laughed.

"Oh yeah. This one is impossible the morning after drinking," he agreed.

"Yeah, well…it's your job to take care of me, mister. I just like to give you the opportunity to do so."

"Actually, do you know where the ladies room is?" Tori asked, feeling the effects of alcohol overwhelm her bladder.

"I know. And I actually have to use the restroom, as well. I'll show you," Jon volunteered.

"Thanks, Jon." The two got up and unknowingly left their smitten significant others alone finally.

When Stu saw the two were completely out of sight, his eyes focused on Jess. "So, let me ask you a question," he began.

"Yes?" she replied, her eyes glued to him, as she sipped on her wine.

"What's going on here?" he questioned.

"What do you mean? Like why is it difficult for me to focus my attention on my boyfriend with you sitting here?" Jess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…so…what's going on?"

She shrugged. "I dunno."

"But you feel it, too, right?" he asked her.

Nodding slowly, she took another drink of her wine. "I sure as hell do."

"Well…maybe we should try to figure out exactly what's going on here."

"I'm drunk. Don't tempt me, Stu."

"I want to tempt you."

"And I want to be tempted, but we're both in serious relationships."

"And after being in that relationship you're talking about for four years, here you are, thinking of me, right?" Jess remained silent but continued staring at him. "And after two and a half years, I can't do a bloody thing without thinking about you. What if this is something real?" Stu asked her. "Are we just supposed to ignore it?"

'"I don't know…"

"But don't you want to know?" She continued staring at him, remaining silent and feeling overwhelmed by his presence. She definitely wanted to know what was going on between the two of them, but she wasn't ready to walk away from Jon to explore a little crush. That would be stupid of her. She loved Jon. Stu was just someone new. "I know that you do. As much as you keep trying to tell yourself that you don't want to, I know that you do. I can see it in the way that you look at me. I feel it. I know you do."

Jon and Tori came back to the table. Jess's eyes immediately shifted over to her boyfriend, trying to break her focus on Stu. She couldn't deny it. The love she felt for Jon was 100% real. But she was finding herself feeling more and more attraction to Stu with each passing day. And the Brit was right…what if they did have something real? All of the possibilities were running through her head. She didn't need to deal with that…especially in her current intoxicated state. So, she just continued drinking her wine.

Stu couldn't focus on anything other than his short conversation with the object of his desire. He felt more and more pulled to her. He was absolutely crazy about this woman. Part of him wished that he didn't feel this way. Part of him wished that things weren't so complicated. But the other part of him was more than happy to feel this way for her. There was nothing about Jessica that he wasn't attracted to. And he couldn't lie…she turned him on like no other. When he had some time to himself and had to take care of his…personal business, so to speak…nothing got him going like the thought of Jess.

The both of them knew that if they explored what was going on between them, bad things would inevitably happen. But this was all just too overwhelming and the feelings were much too strong to just ignore. Those few moments that they had had together only solidified it in their minds that they really did want each other.

And as hard as it might be, they might have to consider sacrificing their long-term relationships in order to see where this infatuation with each other could lead.

As dinner came to an end and they walked back to their hotel, down the block, Jess found herself kind of sad that she wouldn't be able to be so close to Stu. And Stu wasn't feeling much different.

The coupled entered their hotel and went up to their shared floor. When they stepped out, and it was time to go their separate ways, Jess and Tori exchanged kisses on the cheek and a hug. When Jess and Stu leaned in for their cheek kisses, they felt a spark surge through each of them. And it caught them both off guard, considering it was supposed to be a completely platonic kiss. They couldn't seem to control their attraction to each other.

This was not going to end well…at all.


	6. Chapter 6

All of Me

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Only own Jess. And the events…because if this actually did happen…that would be insane.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the love! I hope everyone's enjoying! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

The return of the Nexus was a huge hit. Everyone was completely enthralled with the two most recent heel factions going at it. And the storyline was keeping Stu and Jessica in each other's sights, which wasn't really working out very well.

"Joe has a match against David Otunga tonight," Jon said, as he sat next to Jess in the locker room.

"So, we really just get to hang out for the most part?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just some taunting. Besides, no one will lay a finger on you anyway," he told her.

"Lucky me. Non one can touch me, and I can run around and do whatever I want to," she smirked.

"Exactly." Jon pulled Jessica onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled. "I really love having here with me."

"And I love being here with you. I get to hold you and kiss you and wake up next to your handsome face every morning."

"You guys are so gross," Colby whined, walking into the locker room, shielding his eyes from the seeing the pair.

They laughed. "You're just jealous," Jessica jokingly shot back.

"I know. I'm in love with your boyfriend, too," he replied with a laugh. "So, did you hear about the idea that Stephanie was thinking about doing with you?" he asked, sitting next to the couple, on the couch.

"No…"

"She was considering making you the reward for a Pay Per View match between Nexus and The Shield."

"Uh…me?" Jess asked, having no idea that this was even a possibility. She knew that would be a terrible idea.

"No, the other chick in here that's a part of The Shield," he sarcastically retorted before giving her a wink.

"Interesting angle," Jon commented.

"No. I don't like it," Jess vehemently refused.

Both guys looked really confused. "Wow. You seem really against that," Jon spoke it, a little concerned and confused by her reaction.

"Yeah. I want to be with you. Why should I have to be with them?" she asked.

"Because it's our job. We follow the story. It's not like you would have to stay with them or anything. On-screen, you'll have to spend some time with them, babe. But it'll be okay. Besides, it's not like she decided it already."

Jessica pouted. "I hope she doesn't decide to do that."

"Aw sweetheart." Jon tightened his grasp around her waist.

"You two are so disgustingly perfect for each other. And I'm a guy who isn't into the romantic chick stuff, and even I see how adorable you guys are," Colby spoke.

"Aw thanks," Jess responded.

"I mean, I'll still kick your man's ass, if I have to. But for now, I'll let you two be."

Jess and Jon laughed. "Troublemaker," he teased.

Colby smiled proudly.

* * *

During the evening's Raw recording, Nexus was in the ring, with their leader, Wade Barrett calling out The Shield. The faction that had now included a female member came out through the crowd, as usual, though they didn't enter the ring.

"Dean Ambrose, you and your little sewer rats seem to be unable to accept the fact that you're longer the most relevant and feared faction in the WWE. Now, understand, that I don't consider your little ring rat as a valid member of your little playgroup, therefore, you are still outnumbered. And we will take you down. I'm not sure if you remember the impact that we made in our initial introduction to the WWE. We demolished this entire place. If you want to stick around, I promise you that we will annihilate your little band of miscreants and bring your little tart onboard with us. We could always use another cheerleader anyway."

Dean Ambrose laughed bitterly. "Wade, we're not afraid to fight you. We don't care that we're slightly outnumbered. We will make sure that the Nexus disappears into oblivion once again. But we'll do such a good job that you won't come back this time," he shot back.

Wade laughed. "Right…well, good luck with that. You know, that little tart you've got tagging along…don't be too confident that she'll stick around you wastes of skin for very long. These ring rats typically don't hang around the losers for very long…and we will prove you to be just that…a gang of losers."

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at the Nexus's leader with her hands on her hips. "Wow, Wade. You seem to have really gotten my girl here pretty mad. And I think every guy knows that the last thing you want to do is go ahead and piss a female off," Dean teased.

The Brit let out a chuckle. "Like I'm afraid of a little groupie? Don't flatter yourselves. I'm far from intimidated by her."

"I don't know. I'm pretty confident that she could take you," Dean provoked the Nexus's head honcho.

"You know, I really wouldn't mind taking you up on that offer," he replied, smirking.

Brooklyn snatched the microphone out of Dean's hand. "Listen, if you wanna go, you royal pain in my—". Dean grabbed the microphone back from her, cutting her off.

"Brooklyn, this is a PG program. Watch the language. That's for adults, and we've got millions of children watching at home…and we have four of them in the ring. Don't be inappropriate here," he scolded her.

She snatched the microphone back from her boyfriend. "Wade, you and your failures at life, who didn't go very far after the Nexus's first pathetic run better watch your backs. And I have three of the WWE's best standing behind me, and I know that I, personally, can take care of business. I suggest that you really watch yourselves. Because I will make sure each and every single one of you know how much pain I can introduce you to."

"Guys, guys, guys…and lady, please calm down," Stephanie McMahon interrupted the exchange. "How about I help you all out? Tonight, we will have a match for bragging rights…Dean Ambrose against Wade Barrett. That'll be our main event." The crowd cheered, ready to watch the newly reformed faction and current successful faction fight it out. Both teams seemed pretty satisfied with that resolution. "But remember, you don't want to lay a finger on Brooklyn. Don't do anything stupid," she warned The Nexus.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "You think I'm afraid of these morons? They're already has-beens," she taunted them with yet another insult.

Wade shot her a look. "Oh shut your piehole, ring rat."

"Say it to my face," she challenged.

"I'd be glad to."

"Alright. Let's all calm down and hold off on exchanging insults until later tonight," Stephanie interrupted once again.

"I'll be glad to wait. Besides, she'll need some time for her wrangler to teach her a lesson about how appalling her behavior is," Wade sneered.

"Her wrangler will feel her wrath, if he tried to even entertain your thoughtless remark, but he's a hell of a lot smarter than you are," she shot back. Dean gave her a look.

"Alright. Come on, let's go. Everyone go backstage and wait to share your list of insults and comebacks until later," Stephanie instructed the two teams. Hesitantly, they acquiesced.


	7. Chapter 7

All of Me

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own Jess and this story. I keep hoping that I'll own the handsome Mr. Stu Bennett very soon. But I know that it's highly unlikely. I'm still borderline delusional, though.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so happy that I'm getting a positive reaction from everyone. You guys are awesome, and I hope you enjoy what's going to be happening! Love you guys XoXoXo**

* * *

Jess was determined to stay as far away from Stu as she possibly could. Spending too much time near him could risk irreparably hurting her relationship with Jon. And that was the absolute last thing that she wanted to do. Fighting with him on-screen wasn't really helping the situation either, as each look in his direction got her hormones pumping like crazy. Part of her was wishing that she had never met that handsome British man. She was completely hooked on him, regardless of how hard she tried not to be.

Not to mention that after their brief exchange at dinner the other night, Jess found it even harder for her to stay away. Stu felt it, too. She wasn't crazy. But in her heart, Jess truly felt so much for Jon. She had spent the last four years with such a loving man, so it wasn't much of a surprise that she would still wasn't her relationship to last. At the same time, it didn't eliminate her lust and cravings for Stu. Not in the least.

The female member of The Shield had trouble sleeping and had decided to take a walk to the indoor hotel pool. She wore a black Gucci Crystal-Embellished Triangle Bikini underneath her white Heidi Klein Seville Cotton-Voile Kaftan. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head.

Luckily the entire pool area was empty. She took her towel, cover-up, and flip flops and placed them on one of the lounge chairs. She slowly stepped into the pool, down the steps, before opting to sit on one of them.

Jess allowed herself to relax and not let the turmoil in her head and heart ruin this time. Time to herself was rare these days. She spent enough time stressing herself out over her feelings. She didn't need to do that now, too.

"Fancy meeting you here," the all-too familiar voice of Stu Bennett filled her ears. Jess was unsure if she was annoyed by his presence or excited by it. She hoped it was just annoyance. She didn't need any more problems.

She turned and looked at the hard body of the British man clad in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black swim trunks. "Hey Stu."

He pulled off his shirt and tossed it over with Jess's clothes, before stepping in the pool next to her and sitting down. Her peripheral vision made her away of how incredible he looked in just his swim trunks.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked him, looking straight ahead at the water in front of her, knowing that being a few mere inches away from him would not be particularly good move for her at this point.

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me. Yes, honestly. Besides, I'm really just making small talk."

He ignored her wiseass comment. "Well, I saw you coming in here when I left the gym a few minutes ago," he admitted to her. "So, I changed quickly, and I came down here so that I could see you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to be around you."

"Stu, we're both in serious relationships with other people. Good people. We really can't be doing this. This is so wrong. You shouldn't be following me anywhere," she scolded him, knowing that she was having the same mental and emotional conflict, as he. He just didn't resist it nearly as much as she did.

"So, you think we're just supposed to ignore this?"

"There's nothing to ignore."

"You're so full of it. That's rubbish and you know it."

"No. We feel things when we're around each other. That just means that we shouldn't ever be around each other. We're both in long-term relationships with really good people who don't deserve to be lied to or hurt. We cannot be doing this. If we were single, sure. What the hell? But that isn't the case," she spoke.

"That doesn't mean we should just ignore what we feel for each other."

"Yes, it does. You love Tori. I love Jon. Those two people are exactly why we should ignore this."

"But there's something that we both feel. These feelings are really strong, too, and you know it. We both know it. You wouldn't be so adamant about ignoring it, if you didn't think this was real. You can't deny that."

"That doesn't make it right or okay."

"Are you even going to look at me?" he asked, feeling himself becoming more and more frustrated with her.

"No," she simply responded.

"Jess," he spoke, scooting closer to the object of his affection. "Jess, you can't tell me that you don't enjoy this at all. You can't tell me that you don't feel any excitement in being around me. You love it when I'm near you. You can't resist me."

"I'm trying my hardest to be a good girlfriend to Jon and not just whore myself out to you," Jess snapped, turning and glaring at him. Of course, she immediately regretted looking at him. She felt her willpower start to crack, as she stared into his eyes.

Stu lifted his hand and combed his fingers through her hair, bringing his hand to the back of her head, slowly pulling her towards him. As their noses barely touched an a jolt of electricity coursed through their bodies, and both Jess and Stu felt a range of emotions in that instant, before Jess pulled away from him.

"Listen, Stu, you make me feel a lot of things that I like, but I really can't do this to Jon. I love him so much, and we have spent four years together already. I can't go around, behind his back, kissing his co-worker. That isn't right, and I don't want to do that to him," she softly spoke, wanting nothing more than to feel Stu's lips on hers.

"I know that it's wrong, but you know that all of this stuff that's going on between us is much too strong for us to just let it go and not even see if it's real," he told her, his voice soft and words dripping with sincerity.

Jess turned her head away from him, her hands resting underneath the water on the step that she was sitting on. He placed his hand next to hers, using his pinkie to interlock with hers. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered. "I'm just trying to make my relationship work. This, between us, is just a hiccup. That's all."

"You know you don't believe that," he refuted. "You want to know what this is between us. Since the day that we met, we've had this incredibly strong chemistry. We can't just let that go without knowing what's really there."

"Stu, I can't do this to Jon," she insisted. "I know what you're saying, and I agree with you. But I really can't do this to him. He's such a good man. He doesn't deserve that from me. He deserves to be able to trust me."

"But we both deserve to know what's going on here."

Jess shook her head and stood up. "I can't. I'm really sorry, Stu." She proceeded to stand up and walk out of the pool. He quickly followed behind her. She grabbed her towel off of her chair and dried herself off.

He stood next to Jessica, taking in every inch of her body that was only clad in a bikini. "Jessica…"

She stopped and turned to face him, irritation scrawled all over her face. "What, Stu?" He hesitated for a moment before pulling the brunette beauty into his arms and pressing his lips against hers.

Mentally, Jess kept telling herself to pull away and get away from him. But her lust and desire for the Brit had her paralyzed. She wrapped her arms around him and found herself feeling things that she had never felt before.

Stu finally pulled back, leaving the two completely breathless. "I need you," he spoke, breaking the tense silence.

"Oh my God," she whispered, bringing her hand to her lips.

"Jess, we can't just ignore what we feel for each other."

"I really have to go now," she spoke, hastily grabbing her belongings and leaving the indoor pool room.

Stu sat on the lounge chair and put his head in his hands. He knew that this wasn't a good situation, but he also knew that he couldn't just ignore his feelings for Jess. He would not do that. If the two of them were supposed to be together, he saw no reason for them to just ignore it. And after they shared that kiss, he was even more confident in his feelings. It was undeniable that the two had something very special between them.

Stu just needed Jess to get onboard with him and explore exactly what this was.


	8. Chapter 8

All of Me

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Wade/Stu. I don't own Dean/Jon. And it breaks my heart just a little bit every day. But I do own Jess, so I guess I got that going for me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone is still onboard with this one :) Here's the latest update. I hope you guys like it! Love you! XoXoXo**

* * *

Jess had been unable to focus on anything. She felt so insanely guilty for that kiss she had shared with Stu. But she still couldn't help but think of how amazing it felt to finally have her lips pressed against his. It sent millions of shockwaves throughout her entire body. She hated to admit it, but he was right about them. This seemed like it was way too big to ignore. But at the same time, Jess truly loved Jon. She would never want to do anything to hurt or deceive him. But clearly, she'd already blown that.

It had been three days that had passed since the stolen kiss with Stu. And she had been adamant about avoiding him. Jess knew that she could only succeed for so long. But she was bound to run into him at some point…or even worse…Tori.

"Jess, baby, are you alright?" Jon asked, concerned that his girlfriend had been seemingly distracted for the past few days. She had rarely ever acted like this.

"Yeah. I'm just tired," she replied without any hesitation, laying on the hotel bed, over the covers. It had been another WWE live show, and Jess had started wrestling as a part of the Diva's division. She had a match against Nikki Bella. So it wouldn't be completely wrong to use that as her excuse.

"You sure, baby?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah," she simply responded.

Jon laid down and wrapped an arm around Jess's torso. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jon," she replied, feeling guilty.

"So, everyone's going out to get some food. Do you want to go with them? Or if you want, we can grab something just the two of us?" Jon suggested.

"Can we just stay in and grab some room service or something?" she asked him, not wanting to see everyone…especially if Stu was going to be there. She was much too confused to deal with being near him, after the incident at the pool.

"You really seem like something's up with you," he said, becoming more concerned about his girlfriend.

"I'm just tired, babe. That's all. Really."

"Okay, sweetheart. Then, let's get some room service, and we can spend the night together. And we don't have to be up early tomorrow either. I thought we had an interview in the morning, but we don't."

Jess forced a smile. "Cool. We can at least be lazy for a little while."

He nodded. "Let me get the room service menu, and we'll get some dinner, baby," Jon said, getting up from the bed.

"Thank you."

"Of course, babe."

Jess was really trying so hard to act like everything was okay, but she was really feeling guilty for the kiss that she and Stu had shared. Not to mention, on top of guilt, she was feeling confused about how she was feeling.

She did all that she could to completely avoid Stu. Jess knew that it was inevitable that she would run into him at some point soon, as they did work together…and were involved in the same storyline. But her time was running out. She knew that she was going to have to deal with him eventually.

* * *

At the arena, before Monday Night Raw had begun, the guys of The Shield were warming up for their matches that evening. Jess was in the locker room, laying on the couch, reading a book. She refused to leave the confines of her locker room without Jon, unless it was absolutely necessary. And aside from a deadly fire or something else that was considered a life-threatening situation, she didn't consider anything else to be 'absolutely necessary'.

A knock on the door distracted her. Turning, Jess was filled with dread, as she saw Stu walk through the door.

"Jessica. Just who I was looking for," he spoke. She immediately found her heart pounding in her chest, as she sat up.

"Stu, what are you doing in here?" she accusingly asked.

"Wow. You seem to be quite pleasant and incredibly welcoming," he sarcastically reacted to her attitude. "I wanted to talk to you. You've ignored me all week."

"Avoided you," she corrected him. "I told you, I have a boyfriend, Stu. I really can't be doing this with you. I understand that there's something going on here, but I really can't do that to Jon. It isn't right."

"If you don't at least try to see what this I between us, you're going to regret never knowing what existed here between us. We could very well belong with each other. If you don't see what it that's brewing here, how are you ever going to be able to go on, not knowing if being with me is what you were meant to do?" he questioned her.

"Because I'll be with someone I love very much and who loves me more than anything. Jon is a very, very good man. He's wonderful. After being with him for four years, I know that I could have a very happy, wonderful, perfect life with him. And you want me to throw that away for some little crush or whatever this is," Jess countered. "You can't be in here with me. I don't need anyone seeing you here and thinking that there's something going on between us. I've already caused a shit ton of problems for myself. I don't need to be the subject of anyone's gossip. That'll just make me an even bigger asshole."

"Jess, come on. At least get to know me. Maybe you'll be happy with Jon, but maybe you could be happier with me."

"I love Jon. I can't hurt him like that. He doesn't deserve it."

"You keep saying the same things again and again," he muttered.

"Because it's the truth."

"So, you're just gonna tell me that that kiss meant absolutely nothing to you?" Stu questioned her.

She remained silent for a couple of moments. "I'm not saying that."

Smirking, Stu took a few steps closer towards her. "So, you're saying that it did mean something to you."

"It did, but that still doesn't mean I'm willing to throw four years away because there was a spark in a kiss that should have never happened."

"You felt a spark?" he questioned her, almost patronizingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Stu, really, just go away now. Go take care of your girlfriend and focus on the road that you're on now."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll go for now. But you'll see everything that I have to offer you, and you'll realize how much you really do want to want to be with me. I'm telling you, Jess, it's the truth. I just hope that you'll see it sooner rather than later." With that, Stu turned around and left the locker room.

Jess was completely torn apart inside. She knew that she loved Jon and wanted to be with him. There was no question in her mind about it. But Stu was really exciting. Maybe it was because she had been only with Jon for four years, but Stu gave her butterflies. Stu excited her and tempted her. Not to mention, she felt something there…something really strong. Jess couldn't seem to stay away from him. She couldn't pull herself out of the situation that she found herself in with him. It was seriously stressing her out.

She was having a harder and harder time resisting the British wrestler with each interaction that she had with him. She really didn't want to risk her relationship with Jon. But she also wanted to know what was there between herself and Stu. This was such a confusing, difficult situation, and Jessica had no idea what she going to do. She felt like a big enough douchebag for having already kissed him, and she didn't want to make that any worse. But part of her knew that she needed to figure out how she really felt about Stu.


	9. Chapter 9

All of Me

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Jess. Sadly. I don't know why my karma is so bad that I can't own anyone else. *Sigh*

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're all still interested in this one. If so, enjoy :) I was away this weekend, so I haven't had a chance to update, but I'm back :) Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

After the Smackdown taping that Tuesday evening, everyone was in their hotel rooms. As usual, Jess and Jon had their own room. She was focusing on her boyfriend and trying to push any thoughts of Stu out of her mind. The couple had showered…separately…with Jess having gone first. By the time Jon walked out of the bathroom, only clad in a towel around his waist, Jess was in a pair of very short black shorts and a white form fitting tank top.

"Hey baby," she greeted him, a seductive smile playing on her lips, as she sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, placing a kiss on his chest.

"Hey sweetheart," he reciprocated, kissing her on top of her head. "I'm supposed to meet the guys in like twenty minutes. I have to get dressed. I don't have time to mess around," he spoke, pulling his girlfriend's arms off of his body.

Jess furrowed her brow. "Um…what?" she asked him.

"I'm meeting the guys. We're going to a bar in the area."

"And you didn't think it would be necessary to give me a heads up at any point today? I wanted to spend some time with you. I thought maybe tonight we could just spend some quality time together."

"We can do that another night, babe. The guys and I were talking about going out this morning."

"And like I said, you didn't think it would be necessary to let me know at any point? You just figured you'd disappear on me tonight, and that'd just be cool?"

"I didn't think it'd be a big deal," Jon defended.

"If you had told me, before I was in my pajamas and on top of you, it wouldn't have been an issue. But I was planning on spending a nice quiet night together. It's already 12:30. Like you don't consider me when you do anything."

"Okay. And I'm sorry, but those plans that you thought you had have changed. I'm going out with the guys, and I have to get ready."

"Whatever, Jon," Jess shot, before climbing into bed. This was not something that would normally upset her. But with the turmoil she had been dealing with between her head and her heart, she just wanted to spend as much time as she could with Jon, to help her push all thoughts of Stu out of her head.

"Why are you getting upset with me over this?" Jon asked, pulling his jeans on.

"It's fine, Jon. I've just felt very down lately, and you know that. I just wanted to spend some time with you. That's all. A heads up before fucking midnight would have been nice, but hey! I'm just your girlfriend. No big deal."

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way, but you're making this a much bigger deal than it needs to be."

"You're sorry I feel this way? Are you serious right now? Hurry up and just go please. Seriously. I don't even want to deal with you now."

"What?! What now? What the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem, Jon. Right now, you're my problem. Just go party up with your friends. Please. I'm so frustrated with you that I don't even want to see you. So go party like some single douchebag and have a wonderful night. I'll stay here alone, on the road, where I came to be with my boyfriend."

"Whatever, Jessica. I'll be gone in a few minutes. I just want some peace and quiet right now, instead of listening to you bitch."

"Fuck you. Don't even speak to me."

"Fine. I won't."

Within a few minutes, Jon was out, purposely slamming the door behind himself. Jess got up and put on a pair of Rag and Bone dark denim mid-rise skinny jeans and a white James Perse Cotton Jersey t-shirt, with her black Lanvin metal-heeled leather ballet flats. She brushed her hair out, grabbed her credit card, ID, and room key and put them in the pocket of her jeans. She left the room and went downstairs to the hotel bar.

* * *

There were a couple of scattered people sitting around having drinks. Not too much action. Exactly what she wanted at the moment. She took a seat at the bar. The bartender quickly approached her.

"Good evening. What can I get for you?"

"Can I have an Amaretto and Ginger please?" she ordered.

"Sure." The bartender quickly walked away to prepare her drink.

"Well, it seems like you can't avoid me for very long, can you?" the familiar accent filled her ears. She did not need to run into him now.

"Oh Jesus Christ. Are you following me or something again?" Jess shot, as Stu took the seat next to her.

"Actually, I'm not. Some of the Divas went out tonight to drink and party or whatever it is that they do. Tori went with them. So, I came down here for a drink. And lucky me, I found you here," he replied.

The bartender handed Jess her drink. She reached into her pocket to grab her credit card. But Stu stopped her. "I got this. Can I have a Stella?" he ordered, before handing the bartender his credit card. "You can put both of our drinks on here."

"Would you like to open a tab?"

"Please," Stu replied. The bartender nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Within moments, there was a beer in front of Stu. "Thank you," Jess said.

"Of course. So what brings a beautiful woman like yourself down here at this hour of night?" he questioned.

"I got into a fight with Jon, and I just wanted to blow off some steam," she replied to his question. "Jon went out with the guys, and I thought that he was going to stay in with me tonight…mostly because he didn't tell me any differently. I felt kind of blown off by him, so I got upset and said some things that weren't exactly nice. And then, he said some things. He stormed off, and here I am."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Stu apologized, seeming sincere.

"It's fine. It's whatever. We just don't really fight very much at all. And I just wanted a drink to calm myself down. I've been really stressed out lately," she explained, avoiding Stu's eyes, taking another sip of her drink.

"Why are you stressed out?" he asked, curious.

"Like you don't know."

"I don't," he replied, honestly. "Remember, you like to avoid me, so there's really no way for me to know what's going on with you, unless I follow you around or serendipitously run into you at a hotel bar."

She rolled her eyes. "You. You're stressing the hell out of me."

"Me? What did I do?" he defensively asked her.

"You got into my head," she answered. "I can't seem to stop thinking about you. I can't get you out of my head, no matter how hard I try."

"I hardly find the fact that you're addicted to me to be my fault," he retorted and paused before speaking again. "Is it because you have feelings for me? Like I have for you?" He was the most hopeful he had ever been at this point.

"Yes," she replied, looking up at him.

Stu smiled. "Well, that makes me feel good. At least I know that no matter how much you resist, you do feel things for me."

"I do. That's why I've been avoiding you."

"I mean, I'd hoped that was why you were keeping your distance, but with you, I never really know what's going on in your head."

Jess took a long drink from her glass, effectively finishing it. "Well, you were right," she told him, as she placed the glass back down on the bar.

Stu placed a hand on her leg. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who has feelings in this situation."

"Well, you aren't."

* * *

Stu and Jess spent the next two hours sitting around and talking, drinking, and really getting to know each other better. The alcohol had begun clouding their judgment, as the two became flirtier with each passing drink.

"I'm not going to lie, Jessica, I'm absolutely crazy about you," Stu spoke, a goofy smile on his face, as he affectionately stared at the woman next to him.

The brunette smiled. "Well, it's mutual." The bar had emptied out, and the pair were the only two left.

"Good. It makes me happy to know that."

"I'm glad I could make you happy."

"Maybe you'd like to go upstairs with me?" he suggested.

"I don't know, Stu. I really don't want to get caught in your hotel room that you share with your girlfriend."

"Trust me, my room is gonna be empty for at least another couple of hours. Tori told me she would be out late tonight."

"Alright," Jess agreed, against her better judgment but getting a boost in confidence thanks to the drinks she'd consumed.


	10. Chapter 10

All of Me

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still only own Jess. This stuff isn't true, but I think the world be a better place if it was…mostly because that would mean my writing controls the world. I like that prospect.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh the drama! I hope everyone is enjoying. If you are, I'd love to hear from you :) Anyways, things are getting more and more difficult for everyone. Thanks for the reads, reviews (my faithful reviewer), follows, and favorites. Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

Jessica and Stu left the hotel bar and made their way to the hallway with all of the elevators in it. They quickly walked into the first elevator with open doors. He pressed number 17 for his floor…which coincidentally was Jess's floor, as well. As soon as the elevator doors closed, he backed her up against the side wall of the elevator, and he pressed his lips against hers. They wrapped their arms around each other, as they deepened their kiss. As bad as it was, Jessica couldn't deny how right this felt.

When they finally reached the seventeenth floor and the elevator doors finally opened, the two quickly pulled apart from each other. Stu grabbed hold of Jess's hand and squeezed it gently, as he led her down the hallway to his room. Stu unlocked and opened the door, trying to be as quick as he possibly could, as he wanted to avoid being caught by anyone. Their current state of lust and intoxication would be extremely difficult to explain to anyone and would absolutely raise a lot of suspicions that they didn't need to deal with right now. The two made their way inside of his room, closing the door when they were both tucked inside of his hotel room and separated from the rest of the world.

Stu immediately backed Jess up against the wall and kissed her again, lifting her up in his arms. "God, you don't even understand, I'm so crazy about you, Jess. You have no idea how badly I need you," he spoke against her mouth.

"I need you, Stu," she groaned. He laid her down on the couch, his body on top of hers. The two were completely enamored with each other, forgetting that there was even a world that existed outside of the two of them. His hands found their way up her shirt and quickly pulled the offending material up and over her head, tossing it onto the floor. He trailed kisses down her neck and chest to her semi-revealed cleavage. Her hands were on the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair. His swollen lips slowly made their way back up to hers. She held him against her, feeling like she was truly where she belonged.

"I love you, Jessica," he slipped, as his lips had reached hers. The two immediately froze in shock at his words.

"Um…excuse me?"

"Shit. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. That was stupid."

"You don't mean that, and you really shouldn't say that," she scolded him, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, upon hearing his words.

"I mean…I kind of do mean it, but this wasn't the right time to say it."

"I have to go…now," Jess immediately told him, sitting up and pushing Stu's body off of her. She did not want to deal with this right now. She had enough going on with her relationship and complicated feelings for Stu that she did not need this playing through her head over and over again for the next few days.

"No, please. Don't go. Stay. Jess, I've had such an amazing night with you tonight. Please don't let my lapse in speech mess it all up."

"I really shouldn't have come here anyway. This was a really bad idea. Thanks for the drinks and conversation…and…stuff," she said, getting up, as she slipped her shirt back over her head and smoothed it out.

"Baby, please stay here with me," he begged her, turning the lights on.

She shook her head. "I can't. I have to go."

He followed her to the door, upset with himself for ruining the evening that had been going so well for them. "I'm really sorry, Jess."

"Don't be. It's cool, Stu. I'll see you around." With that, Jess opened the door and left. She quickly made her way down the hallway to her room and let herself into her hotel room. Jon was still not back, which was a relief to her.

She quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into the king-sized bed. Sitting on the night table, Jess's cell phone indicator light was blinking. She observed that she had a text message. Not too surprisingly, it was from Stu.

'I'm sorry for saying what I said. I had an incredible evening with you. I hope we can spend more time together soon. You know I really do care about you. I just want you to see that everything going on between us is real. Goodnight, sweetheart,' it read.

Jess put her phone down, thinking about everything that had been going on. She knew she had real feelings for Stu. It was undeniable at this point. Something felt so right about being with him…even if she didn't want to admit it.

* * *

By 4:30 AM, after Jess had already fallen asleep, the door to the room flew open. "Baby!" Jon loudly, drunkenly greeted his sleeping girlfriend.

She immediately woke up. Hell, she was pretty sure the entire floor was woken up by how loud he was being. "Jon, be quiet, please. I'm trying to sleep."

He shut the door, pretty loudly and turned the light on. "Baby!" he repeated himself, eliciting an eye roll from Jess.

"I'm serious, Jonathan," she warned him.

"But, baby, I love you."

"Seriously, I'm tired and still really pissed off at you. Be quiet, have a glass of water, take some Advil, and get some sleep," she instructed him.

"But I wanna talk to you."

"And I want to sleep, Jon."

"But I love you."

"Jon, you're drunk. Just go to bed, please. Right now, I don't have the energy or patience to deal with this shit."

"But I love you. I don't want you to yell at me and be mad at me," he slurred, walking over to the bed.

"We'll talk about it when you're not drunk and I'm not trying to sleep."

Jon took his pants and shirt off and stumbled into the bed. He immediately pulled Jess in for a kiss. She pushed him back. "But I just want a kiss."

"You stink of alcohol, and you're really testing my patience. Just go to sleep. If you cared so much, you would have stayed in here with me instead of going and getting shitfaced with the guys that you've spent all of your time with for over a year already."

"Baby, I love you so much. Please."

Jess turned around in bed, to face away from him. He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled up next to her, which just continued to irritate Jess. She felt so guilty and angry with herself. She didn't know how to deal with that. She wanted, in this moment, to be with Stu. And she absolutely hated herself for that.

This was a terrible situation that she had gotten herself into, and tonight, Jessica had gotten herself a whole lot deeper in this mess. She had no idea what she was going to do. She was in a really bad spot, but it was no one's fault but her own.

As hard as she tried, Jess could not get back to sleep that night. She was confident that an inability to sleep was something that she was just going to have to get used to.


	11. Chapter 11

All of Me

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Jess. This stuff didn't happen. And life continues on…

* * *

**A/N: I still have my one faithful reviewer JoMode...you're the best! Hope you guys are enjoying this! Love you! XoXoXo**

* * *

The next morning, Jess was up and dressed by 7:00. She was confident that Jon would be sleeping for at least a few more hours, especially judging from his condition when he had come back to their room the night before. She packed her stuff because they were supposed to be leaving before noon. She also packed Jon's things because she knew that he would be running behind schedule, as he slept his drunkenness off.

Jess went down to the hotel gym, in her yoga pants, sports bra, and hoodie. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She took her hoodie off and dropped it on the floor, next to her water bottle. She put her earbuds in her ears and let her iPod drown out any outside noise. She began jogging on the machine, trying to clear her head of any and all problems that were running through her head and weighing heavily on her shoulders.

After a brisk thirty minute run, Jess was ready to move onto some of the weight machines. She turned and managed to crash right into Stu's chest. She stumbled back. He caught her before she could fall. She pulled her earbuds out of her ears.

"Sorry, Stu," she mumbled, before walking around him.

"How are you?" he questioned, trying to make conversation, as he followed her through the gym.

"Fine," she simply answered.

"What's with the attitude?"

"What attitude?"

"Jess, come on. What's going on?" he asked, stepping in front of her.

"What do you mean? I'm trying to work out," she replied.

"Obviously, but you seem like you're trying to ignore me. We obviously have some unfinished business," he reminded her.

"Someone can walk in here at any minute. We need to move this along. I'll text you later or something. Okay? Can we just drop this for now? I don't have the capacity to deal with all of it right now."

Stu nodded. "Alright," he agreed. "You look good."

Rolling her eyes, Jess ignored the compliment. Stu got in the treadmill to warm up, while Jess replaced the earbuds in her ears and went back to focusing on her workout. He had a really difficult time keeping his eyes off of her. But no longer had a choice, once the gym gained some more occupants.

* * *

The four members of The Shield were in the rented SUV, on their way to the next venue. It was still going to be a few hours until they got there. Jon was badly hung-over and had to sit in the passenger's seat. Jess sat in the very back row of the Ford Explorer with Colby in the middle row. Joe was driving. Jess wasn't speaking to Jon, which was abundantly clear to everyone. And Jon didn't have the capacity to deal with it for the time being.

She was laid out across her seat, when she decided to text Stu.

'Are you driving?' she asked him.

A few moments later, her phone received a response message. 'No. I'm in the front. Otunga is driving. You ready to talk to me?'

'I guess so. I'm sorry that I left the way I did last night. I just really freaked out when you said that to me.'

'I didn't mean to say it. I just blurted it out in the heat of the moment.'

'I just wasn't expecting it. And with the situation at hand, probably not the best thing for you to be saying to me.'

'I know. That's one of the things I need to keep inside of my head.'

'You don't mean that. You were just horny.'

'No. I meant it.'

'You barely know me. You can't love me.'

'I've loved you since the first moment that I saw you.'

'Stu, please, we're in relationships with other people.'

'I know.'

'We shouldn't be doing this.'

'But we have something that doesn't come around very often. We have something really special here.'

'I know. But we can't hurt Jon or Tori.'

'We should be with each other.'

'I can't do this with you right now. I'm too stressed out. I can't have this conversation with you. And I don't mean just right now.'

'I'm sorry. I hope you know that I really do care about you.'

'I know you do. I do, too.'

'I know. I can see it in your eyes when you look at me.'

'Well, I hope no one else sees it.'

'I'm the only one looking at you the way you look at me.'

'Good.'

'I hope we can spend some time together soon.'

'I don't know if that's really a good idea.'

'Why not?'

'That's a stupid question. Jon and Tori, that's why.'

'So, you're telling me that you don't want to spend any time with me? Honestly? Because I find that hard to believe.'

'No. I do. It's just a difficult situation. Spending time with you the other night in the bar was great. I felt really comfortable and happy.'

'Good. I can promise you that I will always do what I can to make you happy.'

'Well, I do appreciate that. We'll see what happens.'

* * *

"Are you going to speak to me ever again?" Jon asked his girlfriend, as they got settled in the hotel room that they were sharing.

Jess shrugged as she brushed her hair.

"Babe, come on. Why are you so mad at me?"

She shrugged again, continuing to give her boyfriend the dreaded silent treatment.

"I'm trying here, Jess. Please, I know that I did something wrong. But help me figure it out. I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You kind of just ditched me and left me in our hotel room alone because you didn't think that it was necessary to tell me that you were going to spend your night partying and come back to the hotel smashed out of your mind and acting like a complete and total idiot. Do you get it now?" she finally spoke, her voice showing that she was still clearly angry with her boyfriend.

He nodded. "I do get it. I'm sorry. I should've told you. And when you were obviously very upset about it, I shouldn't have left. And when I came home, drunk, I shouldn't have made a scene and woken you up."

"Well…whatever…it's fine," she replied with a shrug.

"Obviously not. You said 'fine'. That means you're still pissed off with me. I'm not that stupid. I know your language."

"Well, if you weren't stupid, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"I'm sorry, Jess. Really."

"It doesn't matter. Just forget it."

"No. I'm not gonna forget it. I hate fighting with you."

"There's just a lot going on in my life right now, Jon."

"I know, and I'm sorry for not showing you how important you are to me. And for not being there for you like you've needed me to be for over four years…and then, not making up for it when I finally have you with me."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Don't worry about it."

"No. I am worried. Really worried. You mean everything to me and more. I'm used to being able to be selfish on the road and go out whenever and drink and hang out with the guys and all of that shit. I know there are quite a few nights each week that you end up being on your own because I'm hanging out with the guys. I'm not there for you like I should be. Making the adjustment to living on the road isn't easy. I promise you that my intention has always been to do right by you. My execution isn't as consistent as it needs to be. That's completely my fault. And when I could see that you were having a hard time and weren't yourself, I should have stepped up to the plate and taken care of you. I need to put you first a lot more often than I do. I fucked up, Jess. And I'm really sorry," he apologized to her, his words dripping with sincerity.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands, remaining silent. Jon hesitated for a few moments, unsure of what to do. He certainly didn't want to make the situation worse. He decided to sit next to her. Jon wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Pulling her against his body, Jon planted a kiss on his girlfriend's head.

"I love you so much, Jess. I love you more than anything in this world. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Jess looked up at him, and he noticed the tears that had found their way out of her eyes. "I love you, Jon."

"Why are you crying?" he asked, feeling even more awful than he had before.

"I'm just going through a lot right now. It's overwhelming, and I just…I just don't know anymore."

"Don't know what?"

"If I should have come out here. I should have stayed home and stayed on the route that I was on."

"So, you'd rather not be on the road with me?"

"Honestly? It's a lot for me to handle, Jon. And I love being with you more than anything, but it isn't easy to live like this. It's a lot to deal with. I feel like I'm just interrupting your life by being here. You belong here. This is your thing. You're the wrestler. I'm just following you around like a lost puppy."

"So, then, we'll quit. We'll leave the road. We'll go home and have a normal life together in our apartment."

Jess slowly shook her head. "No, I can't let you do that. I just need some time to adjust to this life. It really has been what? A couple of months? It's hitting me now. And I'm just…going through a lot right now."

"What can I do to help you, babe?" he asked, sounding almost desperate to do right by his girlfriend.

"I don't know, John. I really don't."

Jon pulled her onto his lap. His arms were tightly wrapped around his girlfriend. "I'll do whatever you need me to. I know I really shit the bed this time. You've given up everything to come with me. And I haven't been very appreciative of you for doing this. But I'll fix it. It will all change now, baby."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Jon, hoping more than anything that things really could go back to the way they were before.


	12. Chapter 12

All of Me

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still only own Jess.

* * *

**A/N: Hope everyone is still interested. I appreciate the reviews. JoMode, you're my girl! :) I'm about to continue upping the drama, and we'll see where this goes ;) Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

Jess had been avoiding Stu, yet again, as she was really trying to focus on making her relationship with Jon work. She had been struggling and didn't want to make any more mistakes. She knew that the situation with Stu and risking her relationship were causing the majority of her stress. She needed that to be done with.

However, things were rough with Jon, too. He wasn't really focused on Jess like he said he would be. She understood that he had a lot going on. She was just in a very difficult place and needed him to be there for her. She didn't feel like she was getting the support that she needed from the man who was supposed to be taking care of her.

"Babe, do you mind if I hang out with the guys tonight? They wanted to go to a bar with everyone," he asked her, as she put her pajamas on.

"That's fine," she agreed.

"You can come with us," he invited.

"Nah. I'm okay. Thanks, though."

"You sure, babe?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about going to the pool, actually, and maybe sitting in the hot tub for a little while," she told him.

"Alright, babe. I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick."

"Okay."

Jess sat on the bed and turned the TV on. She noticed the indicator light on her phone was blinking. Of course, the text message was from Stu.

'Are you going out tonight?' he asked.

'Nope,' she simply replied.

'Would you like to meet up tonight for a little while?'

'Nope.'

'Oh. Okay. Just saying in your room, I presume?'

'I don't know. I was thinking about going down to the pool. But don't consider that an invitation to join me. No offense.'

'Alright.'

Jess put her phone down. She decided to change into her bathing suit. Going through her suitcase, she opted to put on her La Perla Black Glitter Rock Embellished bikini. She put a large white t-shirt on over the bikini with a pair of plain black Old Navy flip flops. She sat back on the bed waiting for Jon.

When he got out of the shower, he saw his girlfriend on the bed. He only had a towel around his waist.

"Look at you. Baby, you have an amazing body. And I'm saying that looking at you with a t-shirt on."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself," she replied with a flirty smile.

"You have your bathing suit on underneath that shirt?"

"Yup."

Jon smirked and walked over towards Jess. She moved over to the edge of the bed. He stood in front of her and took her hands in his and pulled her up into a standing position. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her, when his phone started ringing. He quickly pulled away from her and grabbed his phone from the night table next to them. He took his phone and picked up the call. The smile that had been playing on Jess's lips quickly disappeared in disappointment, as she sat back down on the bed.

"Hey. Yeah. I'll be down in like five minutes. Alright. Bye." Jon hung up. He immediately focused on getting dressed and leaving. Within minutes, he was ready to go.

Jess had to admit that he looked really good. But she was kind of irritated that he was so quick to turn away from her, the second the phone rang. She understood that he wanted to hang out with his friends. But for like ten seconds he seemed ready to give her his attention. Then, he took it away without even a second thought. That hurt her, especially with everything that was going on. But what was she going to do? Fight with him? It really wasn't worth the energy. She just wished that she had a few uninterrupted moments with her boyfriend. All she wanted was reassurance that she needed to keep on fighting things with Stu and focus on Jon.

"You wanna walk down with me?" Jon asked her.

"Uh…sure," she replied. Jess quickly grabbed her cell phone and slipped her room key inside of her phone case. She took one of the towels from the bathroom and left the hotel room with her boyfriend.

"So, where are you going?" Jess asked, trying to make conversation…and trying even harder to not be a bitch about it. It made her sad that it felt forced. As if this was almost an uncomfortable situation they were in. After four years, she really didn't think that this moment should be such an awkward one.

"Some bar in the area," he replied. "I think a bunch of people are going. At least that's what Joe said."

"That should be fun."

"Yeah. You know, you can still come with us," he offered, hitting the down button for the elevator.

"Nah. I'm alright. Maybe I can go with you next time or something." He nodded in agreement. When the elevator doors finally opened, the couple stepped onto the elevator. He hit the button for the first floor.

"Okay, babe. Are you alright?" he asked, seemingly concerned.

"Uh…yeah. I just have a lot going on in my head right now."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, it's okay. You don't really have the time to talk about it tonight, and quite frankly, all I probably need is time."

"Well, if you want to talk, you can tell me. You know that, right?"

Jess nodded. "I know, babe."

"Okay. Good." The doors opened. The pair stepped out. "The pool is that way," Jon said, pointing in the opposite direction that he was headed.

"Alright. Have fun. See you later."

Jon gave Jess's lips a quick kiss. "Love you, babe."

"Love you," she reciprocated, before the two went their separate ways. Her heart felt a little heavy as she walked away from him. She felt like she was losing what had meant the world to her. Her relationship didn't feel right anymore. She just wanted things to go back to normal, and Jess wished that she had never come on the road. She preferred missing her boyfriend to feeling like they weren't going to last much longer.

Jess walked down the corridor to the indoor pool. She was relieved to find that it was completely empty and made her way over to the semi-secluded corner that contained a large, in-ground hot tub. She put her things on a lounge chair next to the hot tub and took her shirt off, putting it with her stuff.

Slowly stepping into the hot water, Jess immediately felt relief. She knew that this was going to help her relax. She sat against the wall, the water almost completed covering her chest. She laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, allowing the tension to leave her body. A girl could definitely get used to this. Even though this wasn't solving her problems, it was certainly making her feel a lot better.

"You know, Jessica, sleeping in a hot tub is extremely dangerous. This is why you shouldn't be alone in here," Stu's voice spoke, causing her eyes to open instantly.

"You were not invited to join me," she flatly said.

"What can I say? I just couldn't resist. Thankfully, though, this is a free country and a public place. And you should be thankful, too. You could have drowned. Really, it's to your benefit that I showed up."

"I wasn't asleep, you pain in the ass. I was trying to relax. But obviously that isn't going to happen."

Stu took his shirt off and tossed his stuff to the side. He stepped into the hot tub and sat next to Jess.

"This is nice," he spoke.

She rolled her eyes. "Where's Tori?"

"Out with everyone."

"Oh."

"So, why are you stressed out?" he asked.

"You. Jon. This whole being on the road thing. It's all culminating and really starting to take its toll."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "My relationship problems and having a hard time adjusting to the road aren't your fault."

"You're having problems?"

"Jon has been on the road for years. He's used to only having to worry about himself. So, sometimes he forgets that he needs to be concerned with me, too. And it's hard to feel like I'm kind of on my own. I guess the fun of having his girlfriend with him wore off now. I spend a lot of nights alone, while he's hanging out with the guys and partying up."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for that."

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're the last person on Earth who I should be talking to about my relationship problems. You're a huge part of the reason I even have any relationship problems."

"Jess, I care for you a lot. Regardless, I don't want to see you upset."

"I do care about you, Stu. I've just been really been focusing on making it work with Jon," she explained, trying to be honest with him. "We've been together for a really long time, and he's the person that I should be with."

"I understand that. But I hope you know…I just want to make you happy. You mean so much to me. It's like since you walked into my life, nothing else has really meant very much without you being with me."

A smile formed on Jess's lips. "That's very sweet of you."

"You know we have something amazing here."

"Actually, I don't know that. But I know that it is possible," she said, unable to get the smile off of her face. She wished he didn't have that kind of effect on her.

"I would do anything to see that smile all of the time."

Jess felt the heat rising in her cheeks. "You're killing me here."

"I'm just absolutely crazy about you," Stu said, his voice lowering, as he rested his arm behind her on the edge of the hot tub. "I can make you so happy, Jess. That's all I want…a chance to be able to do right by you."

"Stu…"

He inched closer to her. "I've never felt so strongly attracted to someone. Seriously…what I feel for you, sweetheart, is overwhelming."

"You're very hard to resist," she admitted.

"Good. So stop resisting me, please."

She let out a laugh. "It isn't that easy."

"I know it isn't, Jessica. But I just…I'm so crazy about you. You're absolutely perfect to me. I think about you all of the time. Seriously," Stu told her. She believed every single word that came out of his mouth.

Jess felt what she'd been wanting to feel. Her only problem is that she wanted her boyfriend to make her feel this way. And he wasn't the one doing it. Resisting Stu was hard enough, but being near him and hearing all of the things that he was saying made it impossible for her. She put her hand on Stu's shoulder and climbed over his lap, straddling him. His hands found their way onto the object of his affection's hips. She rested her hands on his arms.

"You have no idea how good it feels to have you right here," he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It feels so good to touch you," she replied.

Stu wrapped his arms around Jess and pulled her in, the pair's lips ultimately meeting. She relaxed her body against the Englishman's. Their kiss quickly intensified, as Stu's arms held her body tightly against his.

"You're so amazing," Stu spoke against her mouth. Her arms were around his shoulders. Her body felt so relaxed with him. It all felt so right. She was finally giving in.

"You're incredible."

"I want you," he spoke, his voice husky and full of lust.

"I want you, too," she agreed.

"Do you want to come up to my room?" Stu invited.

Jess paused for a moment, knowing that if she did this, it would change everything. "Alright," she simply answered.


	13. Chapter 13

All of Me

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own Jess. This didn't happen. Ugh. So not cool.

* * *

**A/N: JoMode, you're amazing. I hope you know that. I can always rely on you fr a review that puts a smile on my face! Thanks to everyone else who has been reading! I hope you enjoy what's coming ;) Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

As Stu unlocked the door to his room, both of their hearts were pounding in their chests. The pair stepped inside, and he closed the door behind them. The immediately dropped their things. He picked Jess up in his arms, and he kissed her again. He brought her over to the couch and laid her down on her back. Stu got on top of her, replacing his lips on hers. Her arms were around his shoulders, holding him to her.

Stu ran his hands over her body, pulling her shirt off, her body once again only clad in a bikini. He trailed his lips down her neck and chest.

"Can I make love to you?" Stu asked the half-naked woman underneath him.

Jess stared up at Stu for a few moments, before nodding slowly. He smiled and brought his lips back onto hers. Jess pulled Stu's shirt up and over his head. Stu sat up, pulling Jess onto his lap. She ran her hands down his body to the string tying his board shorts tightly around his waist. Jess stood up, still facing Stu. He stood up and pushed his shorts down, which pooled around his ankles. Stu kicked them to the side. She allowed her eyes to roam his perfect body.

"You like what you see?" he jokingly spoke, a smirk adorning his lips.

She smiled. "I definitely do."

"Well, I think we're being a little unfair here. Let's fix that." Stu reached behind her neck and untied the string holding her top up. He quickly untied the string behind her back, as well, causing the top to fall to the floor. He followed the removal of her top by pulling on both strings of her bikini bottoms, causing them to fall into a pile with her top. His eyes drank in the sight of her body. "You are so incredibly beautiful," he spoke, bringing his eyes to hers. He pulled her back down onto his lap, as he sat back down on the couch.

The two remained there, kissing, while their hands explored their newly revealed bodies. Jess sat up on her knees before lowering herself onto Stu's manhood. The two let out moans of pure pleasure. She slowly began riding him, as his hands held onto her hips, guiding her. She rested her forehead against his, finding the physical pleasure and emotional connection overwhelming. They remained this way for a few minutes, before he turned them around, laying her down on the couch, as Stu took control of their lovemaking.

Jess's arms were wrapped around his torso, her fingertips pressing into his flesh. His thrusts picked up in pace, as their moans multiplied with the increasing pleasure.

"I'm so close, Jess," he groaned into his ear.

She smiled. "Good." She leaned in, kissing him deeply. Within moments, his breathing got even more labored, before he finally released into her. The two remained there, motionless for a few minutes, trying to slow their breathing and regain their composure.

Stu looked at Jess. "I know that I shouldn't say this, but I love you. I truly do," he told her, his words soaked in sincerity.

"I love you, too, Stu," she reciprocated.

The smile appeared on his face involuntarily. The happiness in his eyes was unmistakable. This was the happiest that he had ever felt. And he never wanted the feeling to go away. He was in love with Jess…and quite honestly, it made him even happier to know that his feelings weren't one-sided. She loved him, too.

An hour had passed, Jess and Stu had gotten dressed and spent some time in each other's arms, just enjoying their new level of intimacy that they had reached. But the time had come for Jess to go back to her room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully," Stu spoke, the pair standing at the door, inside of the room, not wanting to part.

"I hope so, but I'll text you if I don't see you."

"Okay." He leaned in, giving her another kiss. "I love you, Jessica."

"I love you, Stu. We'll figure this out."

"I know we will," he agreed, confidently. Planting another soft kiss on her lips, Stu finally opened the door and checked to make sure no one was in the hallway that could get them in trouble. They didn't need anything to ruin this night. It had been so perfect for the both of them. "All clear," he announced.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The pair exchanged one more kiss, before Jess finally left his room. She made her way to the elevator, as her room was one floor below Stu's.

Once the doors opened, she stepped inside and pushed the button for her floor. The trip back to her room was spent trying to grasp what just happened.

Jess knew that she had crossed a major line by sleeping with Stu. And she was going to have to figure out what she was going to do…and soon. She knew that sharing a bed with Jon was so wrong of her. Did she regret being with Stu? Not at all. But she regretted cheating on Jon.

She didn't know how she was even going to handle seeing Jon, knowing that she had cheated on him. It wasn't that she didn't love Jon. She was just completely addicted to Stu. It was like a love at first sight type of thing.

Jess opted to take another shower and change into a pair of black cotton shorts and a gray tank top, before climbing into bed and quickly falling asleep, dreading the moment that her boyfriend walked through the door.

* * *

As expected, the opening and closing of the door to the hotel room woke Jess up. Her eyes opened and focused on the digital clock next to her. It read 4:26 AM. She heard Jon fumbling around in the dark hotel room. She quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to interact with him quite yet. She wasn't ready to do that.

"Babe…are you awake?" she heard the slurring voice of her boyfriend fill the room. She remained silent, before feeling him climb into the bed. Jon wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his, her back to his chest. He planted a kids on top of her head. "I love you, Jess. I really missed you tonight," he whispered, before laying his head on the pillow and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Jess felt like an even bigger asshole. She felt even more guilty and terrible for what she had done. She didn't sleep with Stu because she didn't love Jon. But she was pretty sure that she was in love with both Jon and Stu. And that was not a good position to be in.

Jess knew that she was going to have to tell Jon what happened. She was afraid of how hurt he would be knowing that his girlfriend of four years slept with his on-screen nemesis. It would break his heart. She didn't want to do that to him. But it was the right thing to do. She couldn't lie to him and act like she was a faithful girlfriend. She felt horrible for what she had done to him. Jess knew that he didn't deserve that.

Regardless of any relationship issues that they had had, there was no justification for her cheating on Jon. She knew that. This was just a really terrible situation that she had gotten herself wrapped up in. Jess knew that she was going to hurt Jon badly. It was the last thing that she had wanted to do…even if she had made the conscious decision to do so. She knew that things were going to get really messy, and she felt like such an awful person for what she had done and for what she was going to have to do.


	14. Chapter 14

All of Me

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Jess. I still plan on own Mr. Stu Bennett, but apparently that's not happening any time soon.

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews, reads, follows and favorites, as always. You guys are seriously so awesome. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. JoMode, you're my girl. You know that 3 Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

The next day was extremely uncomfortable for Jess. Jon slept later than he usually did because he had been out so late the night before. It only gave Jess more time to feel guilty and like more of an asshole than she had the night before. She had already had most of her things packed to leave. She needed to talk to Stu and tell him that she was going to talk to Jon about what had been going on. She couldn't lie to Jon anymore. Not after having slept with Stu. That would be even more unfair of her to do.

Jess sent Stu a text. 'Can we talk real quick?'

Within moments, she received her reply. 'Sure. Would you like to meet in the room with the ice machine on your floor?'

'Okay. Thanks.'

'Of course, love.'

Jess quietly grabbed her room key and left the room. She headed to the room where she would be meeting up with Stu.

He quickly joined her there. "Hey beautiful," the large Brit greeted with a genuine smile, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hey Stu."

"So, what's going on?"

"I have to tell Jon what happened. The guilt is making me feel horrible. I have to tell him about everything."

"Okay…um…I know we didn't really discuss anything…but…are you breaking up with him?" he questioned.

"I don't know…"

"Well, do you want to stay with him? Or do you want to be with me?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I want you. You're all I've wanted since the moment I first saw you," Stu replied. "And if you're willing to leave your boyfriend, I am only too happy to be with you."

"I don't know, Stu. I mean, I do want to be with you. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to leave Jon yet…not that I'll necessarily have a choice about it."

"I understand, love. Well, I'll be ready to have him attempt my murder. Are you telling him today?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I think I have to. I can't handle lying to him. I can't be around him if I know that I cheated on him."

"That's alright, sweetheart. Just let me know what happens."

"I will."

"I'll see you later." Stu leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jess's lips.

"Bye Stu." The two parted ways, and Jess returned to the room that she shared with her boyfriend…who was already awake and dressed.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"Hi Jon," she reciprocated, feeling her entire body become overwhelmed with fear, guilt, and just complete dread.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Um…I'm just not feeling very well."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned about his girlfriend's well-being.

And with that, Jess burst into tears and made her way into the bathroom, locking herself inside. Jon was left out confused and dumbfounded.

"Jess?! What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked through the door. He heard her sobs. "Please let me in, baby. I hate it when you're upset."

"I can't," she sobbed.

"Why not?" he pleaded with her. "I just want to help you." Jon was desperate to figure out what was going on with his girlfriend.

It made Jess feel so much worse for doing what she had done. She got up and opened the door. Jon immediately pulled her into his arms. "Sweetheart, what's going on? What has you this upset?" he questioned.

"Jon, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. You need to know that I truly do love you. I promise that I do. And you're so amazing and so wonderful. You're perfect. You really are."

"I'm not perfect at all, sweetheart. I'm just very confused right now. Why are you saying all of this? What is going on?" he continued questioned, becoming even more confused with each passing second.

"I don't deserve you, Jon. I really don't," she said, pulling back from him.

"What are you talking about, Jess? Quite honestly, I don't deserve you. I've left you so many times for so long, and you didn't deserve that. Joe even made a comment about it last night…how I should make sure that I spend time with you more than I do because if I don't, I could lose you. I love you. I have loved you from the first time I saw you, and I always will love you. Jess, you need to tell me what has you so upset. You're really scaring the hell out of me, baby. Please just talk to me," Jon begged her.

"Jon…I'm just…I'm not good enough for you," Jess spoke, knowing that she had to tell him the truth about what happened…now.

"You're more than good enough. Jess, please…tell me what this is all about."

"I'm sorry. I just…I can't be with you anymore, Jon," she spoke, as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Jon felt his entire world start to fall apart, once those words came out of her mouth. "W-what?" was all he could muster.

"Jon, you're so wonderful, and you deserve so much better than me."

"I love you. I only want you. H-how can you not…how can we not be together?"

"Because I'm not good."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jon…I did something."

Once the words left her lips, fear completely filled his eyes. "What did you do?"

"I slept with someone else."

"What?" he asked her, in complete disbelief.

"I'm sorry."

"Who is it? Do I know him?" he asked, his eyes full of hurt and confusion.

Jess nodded slowly. "You do."

"Who is he?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Stu…"

"What?! Stu?! How? When? Don't answer. I don't want to know."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You kept saying that you love me. How could you do that if you love me?" he asked, hurt scrawled all over his face. Jess still couldn't understand why his demeanor didn't show much anger towards her.

"I don't know," she replied, her voice low.

"When did it happen?"

"Last night," she answered.

"Was that the first time you've been with him?" he asked, looking lost. Jess felt like the worst human being on earth.

"The first time I've slept with him," she replied.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks."

"I can't believe this. So, you've been lying to me this whole time?" he almost demanded an answer.

Jess slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Oh my God. Four years. We've been together for four years. How could you do this?" he asked, in disbelief.

She shrugged. "I don't know, Jon."

"And Stu. I work with Stu," he spoke, shaking his head in disbelief. "Do you remember that he has a girlfriend, too? Did you consider that? Did you think of me? Or did you just not care about how this would kill me? I love you, Jess. I've loved you since day one," he spoke, finally showing a little more anger.

"It was selfish of us. It wasn't planned or anything. It was thoughtless. It was wrong."

"Do you love him?" Jon asked

Jess hesitated for a couple of moments, not wanting to answer that question. "I…I don't know," she replied.

"Oh my God! Jessica, you love him! And what about me? Do you even give a shit about me?" he yelled.

"I love you, Jon."

"Not enough to stay faithful to me. Obviously. You don't love me. You never did."

"I always did. And I still do."

"Yeah. You love me so much that you went ahead and fell in love with a guy who I thought was a friend of mine…and that was before you fucked him. Wow! You're right. You must love me so much!"

Jess put her face in her hands and cried. She felt like the scum of the earth and knew that she was. "I'm sorry. I know it isn't okay. I know I messed up. I'm sorry."

Jon remained silent. He stood in front of her. "Jess, look at me," he spoke, his voice significantly softer. She hesitated before pulling her hands away from her face and looking at him. "I'm not stupid. I knew that something was wrong. I just didn't think it was this bad. And it hurts a lot, Jess. I know I've made some mistakes. Hell, I've made a lot of mistakes. And I'm sorry for that. I know I took you for granted. It had been so long that I've been on the road alone. I didn't think of you and take care of you like I should have since you've been here. I neglected you after the initial excitement passed. And I'm sorry I did that. I am so sorry. You needed me, and I wasn't there for you. You asked me to be so many times, and I yes'ed you to death and never did what I promised I would. That's my fault. Quite frankly, this is my fault."

"No, Jon. It isn't your fault. This is my fault. One hundred percent my fault," Jess stopped him. "You can't blame yourself. This is my fuck up. You made some mistakes, but that doesn't make it okay for me to do what I did."

"I love you, Jess. I love you so much," he spoke, his eyes filling with tears. "I love you more than anything on this earth. But I failed you. I wasn't doing right by you, and I wasn't giving you what you needed. I pushed you away. I pushed you to…to him."

"Jon…it wasn't…it's not…this isn't your fault."

"I made you do this."

"No, you didn't."

"I did. I should have been there for you. You asked me to time after time, and I blew it. Now you wanna be with someone else because I wasn't doing my job, and someone else started putting in the work that I should have been," he spoke, his voice reflecting the genuine devastation that he felt in this situation. She'd never felt like a bigger douchebag in all of her life. She cheated on her boyfriend, and he was blaming himself.

Jon sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry."

Jess sat next to him. "You have no reason to be."

"It's my fault that you love someone else."

"No. I don't know how I feel about Stu. I know that I do love you. But I guess…I don't know…" This was not going to be a good day.


End file.
